Fashion Victim/Transcript
''Chief Samuel King'': <Rank> ! Get to the mall immediately. A woman was found murdered in a clothing shop. Samuel: A man named Odell Toole reported the crime. Have a chat with him once you've looked at the crime scene. Chapter 1 Investigate Clothing Shop. David Jones: I don't know what this woman did, but I doubt anyone deserves to die like this. Jones: Her ID says she was named Lucy Campbell. Care to check if there's anything else of interest in her bag? Jones: Let's go have a chat with that Odell, too. Maybe he saw something useful. Interrogate Odell Toole. Odell: I was cleaning the alleys when I saw her body in the shop. At first I thought it was just a really cool mannequin, haha! Jones: You sound like you think she deserved to be killed, Mr Toole. Odell: I'm just not surprised, that's all. Lucy owned this shop, and she wouldn't let you forget it. She looked down on a LOT of people, it's no wonder one of them decided to off her. Odell: I saw her this morning, y'know. Right before... She was with someone. No idea who they were or what they looked like though. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Your victim was dead before she was put on the mannequin stand. She was strangled first, with some sort of metallic device. Nathan: I also found saliva on her clothes, which doesn't match her own. This means this comes from her killer! Nathan: From the saliva alone, I can tell you Lucy's killer drinks Diet Cola. Nathan: And it's no wonder, since they also have diabetes! Jones: Nathan, you never fail to impress. Have you written this all down, ? Examine Victim's Handbag. Jones: The victim's cellphone, perfect! Let's have a look at who phoned her last... Jones: ... of course. It's locked. Without that PIN code, we can't do anything. Jones: Well, you're the code-cracker! Show us your magic! Examine Cellphone. Jones: One day you'll show me how you do this, right? I can't believe you cracked that PIN number so fast! Jones: Now let's see... There's a "Kimmy" who kept phoning Lucy late last night. No address... Let's have Alex track her down. Analyze Mysterious Caller. Alex: The Kimmy who kept calling your victim last night is named Kim Aoki. Here's her address. Jones: Perfect! , let's go have a chat with this Kim, see why she called Lucy 10 times. Ask Kim Aoki about her relationship with the victim. Kim: I... I can't believe it. Are you... Are you sure Lucy's dead? Kim: This is why she wouldn't answer her phone... I thought she just didn't want to speak to me anymore! Kim: She wanted to party yesterday, so we went to that bar, the Golden Thimble. But we had a fight, and I went home early. Jones: I know that place. , let's go! Investigate The Golden Thimble. (Before investigating The Golden Thimble) Nina Hunt: Wait a second, nobody searches MY bar without my permission! What do you want? Jones: Lucy Campbell was found dead this morning. We know she came here last night. Anything you could tell us about this? Nina: Lucy's dead? Dear me, how tragic. Nina: Well, yesterday she left with a douchebag, that's for sure. He spent the night using my waitresses' notepads to give his number to women! (After investigating The Golden Thimble) Jones: You found a notepad! This must be what our mysterious person used to give out his phone number! Now, let's see what was written on it last... Examine Notepad. Jones: A phone number, perfect! I bet it was written on this notepad by the man Nina told us about! Jones: Let's send this number to Alex and see who it belongs to. Analyze Phone Number. Alex: The phone number you found on that notepad belongs to a certain Joey Manzano. Jones: Great job, thanks Alex! Well, , let's go see what this Joey can tell us about Lucy. Interrogate Joey Manzano about the victim. Jones: You're the last person to have seen this woman alive. Word has it you left the Golden Thimble with Lucy last night. Joey: Whoa, wait. You mean I'm a suspect? Joey: F*ck, I knew that chick was trouble! Oh yeah, she flirted back with me, they all do. But I didn't leave with her. Joey: She was stuck up like you wouldn't believe. I found a better girl to go home with. Chapter 2 David Jones: Okay, so we're at a stand-still. We've got a woman murdered in her own clothing shop, and no tangible suspect. Jones: Lucy's friend Kim didn't have anything to say, and that Joey Manzano claims he did not leave with her. Jones: We'd better have a look at the rest of the mall, y'know. And that woman at the bar, Nina Hunt? We should go have a chat with her. Interrogate Nina Hunt. Jones: So we've had a chat with Joey Manzano, Mrs. Hunt, and he claims he did not leave with Lucy Campbell. Nina: Look mister, I may own a bar, but I only ever drink Diet Cola. I know what I saw: that douchebag went home with Lucy! Nina: At least Kim was smart enough not to talk to him, unlike Lucy. (After talking to Nina Hunt) Jones: I don't know if we should believe Nina or Joey, although my money's on Nina. Jones: Let's have a look around, see if we can find Joey's receipt from last night. It should give us the exact time he left. Investigate Counter. Jones: The cash register, of course. Pretty much the best place to look for a receipt! Jones: ... but as always, it's locked! , can you handle this please? I don't want to have to talk to Nina again. Examine Cash Register. Jones: Great, you got the cash register opened! Jones: Let's see... there is only one receipt that matches the time at which Lucy left the bar yesterday. Jones: What do you say we dust it for fingerprints? We might get lucky! Examine Receipt. Jones: Three fingerprints on the same receipt, we're definitely in luck! Jones: Now let's pray that they don't all belong to the waitress. Are you up for some fingerprint comparison, ? Examine Fingerprint. Jones: Congratulations, ! No doubt about it, the fingerprints on the receipt belong to Joey. He definitely left the bar at the same time as Lucy! Jones: Say, he's pretty cheap. Only had one drink the entire night. Diet Cola, just like our killer! Jones: In any case, we've got the proof he left at the same time Lucy did. Let's go see what Loverboy has to say about this. Ask Joey Manzano about his receipt. Jones: You know, Joey, lying to the Police is never a good idea... We have proof you and Lucy left at exactly the same time. Joey: Alright, we did. But outside the bar, that b*tch told me she'd just wanted to make her lover jealous! No idea who they are, but I pity them! Jones: Sorry for not taking your word for it. Still, is there any reason why you only drank one Diet Cola the entire night at Nina's? Joey: Ever heard of diabetes? F*cking cops and their f*cking questions... Investigate Main Hallway. (Before investigating Main Hallway) Jones: Hey, recognize that guy over there? It's Biff Wellington! Jones: Maybe what happened with Trixie made him want not to work at the Blue Flamingo any longer... Let's go say hello once we're done here! (After investigating Main Hallway) Jones: A trashbin... it's been a while. Please, , be my guest, dig in! Jones: And I still think we should go say hello to Biff, too! Go say hello to Biff Wellington. Biff: , Inspector Jones, so nice to see you again! Biff: I've heard about poor Lucy getting murdered... Wherever I go, pretty girls seem to come to bad ends! Biff: I'd only spoken to Lucy a couple of times, but she looked so sweet. Her girlfriend Kim must be so devastated! Jones: Wait what? Kim was dating Lucy? , I think someone has got some explaining to do! Interrogate Kim Aoki. Kim: Yes, me and Lucy were lovers. How is that any of your business? Jones: Your ex-girlfriend is brutally murdered a few hours after you two got into a fight, and you really think you're not a suspect? Give us a break, Kim. Kim: I would never have laid a finger on Lucy! And until you can prove it, lay off with the accusations! Examine Trashbin. Jones: Hey, there's blood on this hanger! What if this was our murder weapon? Jones: Let's get this to Nathan straight away! Analyze Hanger. Nathan: This hanger is indeed your murder weapon. The metal matches the fragments found in the victim's wounds. Nathan: But I've got more. See the way the hanger was twisted? It shows that your killer is right-handed! Chapter 3 David Jones: Ramirez, we need you! Our killer is right-handed, and we need to know which suspects match that description. Ramirez: Thanks for this opportunity! I'll get on it straight away! Jones: And , we need to have another look at Lucy's clothing shop. Maybe Biff could help us a little, too... Investigate Clothes Drawer. (Before investigating Clothes Drawer) Odell: Hi guys! I just bought a pack of diet cola, you want one? I bet this job must make you pretty thirsty. Odell: I'd rather have regular cola, but with my diabetes... don't have much of a choice. Jones: I'll pass, thanks. Odell: So you're still searching for clues? I'm sure I saw something in Lucy's shop. (After investigating Clothes Drawer) Jones: I'm starting to think this killer actually WANTS to get caught. Bloody glove on the crime scene? Seriously? Jones: They're either stupid, or very cunning. Jones: , can you get a sample from this glove, please? Examine Latex Glove. Jones: Perfect. Let's send that to Grace and see whose blood it is on this glove. Analyze Blood Type. Grace: I expected the blood on this glove to belong to your victim, but it doesn't match. Grace: Which means this is your killer's blood! Grace: It was badly contaminated, but I can still assert that your killer's eyes are green. See if Biff Wellington can help. Jones: Biff, you're head of the security, right? Do you know if there's a surveillance camera with a view over Lucy's shop? Biff: Oh, sure. There's one with a view over the whole west alley. It's near the escalator. Biff: Unfortunately, there was a problem with the tapes last night. They all got erased. Jones: Damn it! Biff: There's a failproof system inside each surveillance camera, though. Find the camera and you'll get the tape. Investigate Escalator. (Before investigating Escalator) Ramirez: Guys! Phew, I thought I wouldn't catch you in time. I have your information. All your suspects except Biff are right-handed. Jones: Damn it! ... thanks anyway, Ramirez. (After investigating Escalator) Jones: Well, good thing Biff was hanging around. I'm not sure we'd have found that camera without his help! Examine Broken CCTV Camera. Jones: , you really have a gift! Let's send this surveillance camera to Alex. Analyze CCTV Camera. Alex: , I don't know how you managed to put this camera back together, but I'm impressed! Alex: The lights weren't on in the mall, so it's pretty dark, but I still managed to determine that your killer's 6'3". After completing all tasks... Jones: Well! I think we finally have what we need to put our killer behind bars. Care to call them in, ? Take care of the killer now! Odell: Finally! I thought you guys would never put two and two together. Jones: Are you telling us you were WAITING to be arrested? Odell: Of course. It's not like I didn't help you, too! Odell: Now people are finally going to know my name! No one's going to ignore me anymore! Jones: The judge certainly won't! Odell Toole, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent... Odell: I've been waiting so long to hear this sentence! You have no idea how happy you're making me, ! Judge Hall: Mr. Toole. Do you plead guilty for the murder of Lucy Campbell? Odell: Of course. I'm guilty. Not only that, but I'm d*mn proud of it, too! Odell: This stuck up b*tch wouldn't even have given me the time of day! To her, and to all of you people, I just didn't exist! Odell: "Oh, here comes Odell with his cleaning trolley, haha, he's so poor." Now look who's laughing! Judge Hall: Every human life has value, Mr. Toole. I hope the 20 years you'll spend in jail for first degree murder will help you reflect on that. Odell: 20 years, that's nothing! I bet you everyone still remembers my name when I'm out! And if they don't, I'll make sure they do!! Jones: Obviously, a lot of people are looking for scapegoats to give purpose to their lives... Jones: Personally, a barbecue on the week-end is enough for me! Jones: Talking about that, what are you doing next week-end, ? Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: , we've received a complaint about The Golden Thimble. Samuel: Apparently Mrs Hunt is selling absinthe, despite it being illegal. Go and sort this thing out, will you? Samuel: While you're at it, go check up on Miss Aoki. She just lost her girlfriend, we had better make sure she's okay. Jones: Kim must be at Lucy's shop. While we're at the mall, we might as well go see how Biff is doing. We barely talked to him! Get news from Biff Wellington. Jones: So Biff, how do you like your new job? Biff: Oh it's great, really. It's nice to be working during the day. But I've lost my mp3 player yesterday, and I'm getting bored without music. Jones: , what do you say we have a quick look for this mp3 player? Investigate Escalator. Jones: Isn't it Odell's cleaning kart? But he's already in jail, ! Why would he have stolen Biff's mp3 player, anyway? Jones: What? Your... intuition? Oh alright. By now I know better than to doubt you! Examine Cleaning Cart. Jones: Well, would you look at that! An mp3 player! But - and there is always a but - how can you be sure it's Biff's? Jones: I've got a great idea! Let's compare it with our database! Examine MP3 Player. Jones: This one? You're sure? Ok let's give this mp3 player back to Biff! Give his MP3 Player to Biff. Jones: Hey Biff, we're back! has found your mp3 player! Biff: Marvelous! I couldn't have spent another day without Mozart in my ears. Do you like classical music, officers? Jones: ... Uh, no, classical music's not really my style. Jones: I prefer a good Country song! Don't you, ? Biff: Country, eh? Then I know how to thank you! What could be more awesome than eating a nice burger while listening to some Country? It's on me! Talk with Nina about absinthe. Jones: Mrs Hunt. We've received a complaint about an illegal sale in your bar. You've sold some absinthe to a client and it is forbidden by the law. Nina: Who's filled a complaint against me?! It's a bunch of lies! I've NEVER sold absinthe in my bar! Jones: Well then I guess you've got no objection to having a look at your counter, am I right? Nina: Uh, sure... Go ahead. Investigate Counter. Jones: Nice catch, ! Let's take a sample to make sure, but I'm ready to bet this is an absinthe spoon! Examine Absinthe Spoon. Jones: Your sample is perfect! Send it to Grace so that she can proceed with a quick analysis. Analyze Unknown Substance. Grace: Well, this spoon has definitely been used to pour absinthe. I thought the drink was illegal in the US? Jones: It is. The fenchone, an organic compound in absinthe, tends to make people crazy. And Nina Hunt is going to pay the price for selling it! Give a ticket to Nina Hunt. Jones: Mrs Hunt, we've discovered some absinthe on a spoon found in your bar. We're going to have to fine you for this. Nina: I have to pay for a spoon? Am I responsible for all the stuff clients forget in my bar? Jones: Yes, you are. Here is your fine. I advise you to pay it quickly! Get news from Kim Aoki. Jones: Hello, Mrs Aoki. How are you holding up? Kim: Oh officers, can you help me? The fashion week begins in a week and I can't find Lucy's last sketch. Kim: I wanted... I wanted to pay tribute to her great talent! Jones: Don't worry, Kim. will find your sketch in no time. Investigate Clothing Shop. Jones: Well, this cardboard box is pretty much the only thing left to search. Let's hope Lucy's sketch is in it! Examine Box. Jones: And once again, , you've proved your talent is incredible! Jones: So... I imagine these poor pieces of torn paper will become a splendid fashion sketch? Examine Torn Sketch. Jones: It only took you seconds to restore Lucy's sketch! Impressive! Jones: Let's go give it back to Kim, she'll be so relieved! Give her sketch to Kim Aoki. Jones: Ms Aoki, good news! We've found Lucy's last sketch. She was a very talented person. Kim: Oh that's FANTASTIC! Thank you, thank you very much ! Kim: In memory of Lucy, I've decided to call my spring-summer collection: Lucy's Dream. Jones: I'm sure she'd have loved the name. Good luck with the collection, Kim! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts